Determine how increased post-exercise amino acid availability alters skeletal muscle protein accretion. Examine the potiential interactions of increased glucose and insulin with increased amino acid availability after exercise in the modulation of skeletal muscle protein accretion. Finally, define the importance of the timing of such increases in amino acid availability after exercise to skeletal muscle protein accretion. We are continuing recruitment of participants as our immediate focus.